


Jeepster

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: Rio's a State Trooper🤷🤷🤷
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Jeepster

**Author's Note:**

> Work Title after T Rex's song of the same name
> 
> You're so sweet  
> You're so fine  
> I want you all and everything just to be mine  
> 'Cause you're my babe  
> 'Cause you're my love  
> Girl, I'm just a Jeepster for you love  
> You slide so good  
> With bones so fair  
> You've got the universe reclining in your hair  
> 'Cause you're my babe  
> Yes, you're my love  
> Girl, I'm just a Jeepster for you love

Beth was on her way to pick up the kids from soccer practice. She was running a little behind, her last client had taken up so much of her time, but she was glad that she had left happy with the design of her wedding gown. She was turning onto Mack, thinking about all the tulle she needed to buy when she saw a flash of red and blue. She pulled over, and the unit pulled up behind her. She kept her hands on the steering wheel and worriedly bit her lip. She eventually saw the trooper's car door swing open, and step out. She watched him walk towards her van and then saw his long, lean body sidle up to her door. He smirked at her and tapped the glass.

"Can you roll your window down, Ma'am?"

Beth rolled her window down to where just her face was exposed.

"Ma'am, can you roll your window down?"

"It's down."

"Ma'am, I need to be able to see your face."

"It's untinted glass, you can see my face."

"Ma'am, can you roll your window down."

The trooper just looked at her and then the window. Beth begrudgingly rolled her window down, lips a thin, grim line.

"License and registration, Ma'am."

"Officer, did I do something wrong?"

"License and registration, Ma'am."

Beth reached over to the console and pulled out her registration, then reached into her purse and pulled out her license, handing them both over to him.

"Ma'am, I'm Trooper Mendiola, with the Department of Public Safety, do you know why I stopped you today?"

"No, do I have a tail light out or something?"

"No ma'am, you blew through two stop signs, and you failed to use your turn signal."

"Are you sure Trooper? I know I used my turn signal, and I might have done a rolling stop."

"You still did not come to a complete stop. Where are you headed to in such a hurry?"

"I need to go pick up my kids from soccer practice, see, their father called to tell me he wouldn't be picking them up."

"Maybe you should tell your husband to be more responsible."

"Oh, he's not my husband."

"So you're not married, Mrs. Boland?"

"Oh, I haven't been Mrs. Boland in a while."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes sir, as a matter of fact, my last name is now Marks. I'm back to my maiden name." Beth watched as his eyes darkened, and his mouth set in an impudent smirk.

"How interesting, tell me, Miss Marks, how is it a woman as beautiful as yourself is not married?"

"I just got one ring off my finger, why would I want another one?" Beth quipped, holding up her hand and wiggling her ring-free finger.

"Oh, darlin', havin' a ring on your finger ain't that bad, my missus is wonderful."

“Well, lucky for you.”

“I can let you off with a warning, Miss Marks, but just be careful next time, wouldn’t want to have to use my cuffs on you.”

“Can I go now, I really do need to pick up my children.”

“Go on now Ma, go get them rugrats o’ yours.”

Beth went on her way and picked up all the kids and got them fed, before dropping them off at Dean's. Marcus was at his mother’s house, she had the house to herself. Beth ran herself a bath, as she did, she remembered the arrogant smirk on the trooper's face. She remembered the way his stubble made its way down his face to his throat, a throat adorned with ink. The tattoo itself, an eagle, had intrigued her, it's face bobbing with his Adam's apple. Beth thought about the rest of his skin, heated and exposed, against her's. Beth wondered about other tattoos, wondered about how they would look on the rest of his skin. She climbed out of the bath, drying off and slathering her body with lotion when she felt a finger run down her spine.

“You know, I got pulled over today, rudest trooper ever. Said I was too beautiful to be single.”

“Well Mama, in all fairness, you are beautiful.”

“He didn’t even give me a ticket, I’m sure he just had nothing better to do.”

The kids get to their dad’s okay?”

“Yes they did, Emma wanted you to make her one of those quesadillas like last time, so I attempted, she said yours are way better.”

Rio laughed indulgently and sat on the bed, he shifted towards her and kissed her shoulder.

“Mmm, Ms. Marks, you smell so good right out the bath.”

“What about the missus, trooper, won’t she be upset that you’re spending the night with a divorcee?”

“Nah, I think it’s pretty on par for the course, seein’ as I spend most of my nights with said divorcee.”

She felt Rio tug at the towel she was wearing, he came around to the front of her, kneeling in front of her, kissing her thighs. He kissed his way up her body until he got to her bare center and nuzzled her. He took his time, kissing her, driving her crazy, slowly flicking his tongue over her clit. His ever-present stubble added to the various sensations, when she did finally come, it came upon her slowly, Rio bringing her down, lapping up everything that she had to offer. Beth clamped her legs around him, lost in pleasure. She felt Rio settle his slim hips between her legs, running the tip of his cock at her entrance, slowly easing himself in. He groaned as he bottomed out inside of her. Beth put her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her. As his tempo increased, she dug her nails into his shoulder. Rio shuddering to completion on top of her, the sweat pouring from their bodies. They both lay, panting, soaking each other's warmth. Rio lifted her up and carried her into the shower. Once they were dry and laying in bed, Rio asked her about her day.

"So why did you run those two stop signs, and then you didn't use your turn signal."

"You know I didn't, and I used my turn signal, even if I was a little distracted, I know I followed all the traffic rules. I have kids in my car most of the time, I have to do things on autopilot or they would murder each other in the backseat."

"Why weren't you wearing your wedding ring, Mama? You datin' some young stud on the side?"

"Pfft, Marnie the bridezilla, said that it clashed with the material and style she was picking out and asked me to take it off. Besides, you know the only stud in my life is you."

"Aww, thanks, sweetheart. Seriously, she asked you to take off your ring?!"

"Yup, if she wasn't paying almost triple my fee, I would have kicked her out of my shop."

"Triple, why is she payin' so much?"

"Because she already had three designers quit on her because she's so neurotic."

"You gonna survive her?"

"If I can get Jane to put on clothes every morning, a woman that wants me to take off a wedding ring because it clashes is nothing."

"Janie's just like you Ma."

"Thanks, but no, she isn't. She's like Annie, I had to bribe Annie to get dressed, and keep her clothes on all the time."

"Annie is a character, how is Sadie so normal?"

"Good question. I actually don't know."

"It's my day off Mama, you wanna go to the lake?"

"That sounds amazing."

"Then it's a date Ma, let's get some sleep, we'll drive out early."

"Ok, goodnight, I love you, Trooper."

"I love you too, Mrs. Mendiola."

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH WRITER'S BLOCK!!! I hope all y'all enjoy this. Also, this was an actual conversation I had with a cop about my window(I was slightly ruder), in my defense, it was 2am and she was being a brat.


End file.
